


End of Freedom

by zibal_01



Series: Meanwhile, in an alternative universe... [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	End of Freedom

** End of Freedom  **

The blood oozed from the wound as I gazed, in horror, at what I had done. Silence descended. Blood pounded in my ears. A voice; my name; my fugue state was broken. I turned, grabbed my jacket from the peg it was hanging on, then hurried out of the changing room; the hall; the school building. I needed to think - and to do so quickly. The girl was dead - there was no way she could have survived her injuries - and I had no idea what to do.

I staggered away from the door, the enormity of what I had done almost overwhelming me. I hadn't meant to kill her - hell, I hadn't even realised what was happening until it was over. But, what was done was done, and could not be undone. There was no way to change it. Nothing could bring her back. Sliding my hand into my jacket pocket I felt the familiar comfort of my cigarettes and lighter. Ok, even at thirteen, I knew that smoking was bad for my health, possibly - probably even fatal, but I needed one now more than ever.

The back of the school provided some shelter for lighting my cigarette. I knew I would be able to think straighter after a few draws. With trembling hands, I pulled a cigarette from my packet, placed it between my lips and, eventually, managed to light it.

Leaning back in the corner I had found, I closed my eyes, drew heavily on my cigarette, and sank to the ground. Within seconds I felt the calming effect of my drug of choice, nicotine, hitting my system. My trembling receded, I could think more clearly. I dropped my head back against the wall, took another heavy draw of my cigarette, savouring the euphoria being induced throughout me.

My head had cleared enough to think clearly. I knew what I had to do. I refused to take the coward's way out by running. Facing up to what I had done was the only option.

They would come for me soon. I could hear the sirens approaching, my mind focused on the Doppler effect on the sound waves as I finished my cigarette. Eyes still closed, I drew another cigarette from my packet, lighting it easily this time.

I smoked slowly. From an observer's point of view, I was locked inside my own head, unaware of my surroundings: I wasn't. I had been listening, very intently, for the emergency service vehicles to stop in the car park. Ten minutes, maximum, I figured from the vehicles stopping to my discovery. Ten minutes of freedom...

Ten minutes later, I stood. Dropping the remains of my cigarette, I ground it out under the heel of my trainer and opened my eyes. At that moment, two police officers appeared from the front of the school building. I met their eyes. Saying nothing, I took two steps away from the wall, then turned around. Placing my hands on the wall slightly above my head totally screwed my balance, but I had no intention of presenting as a threat.

I waited. Hands patted down my arms, checked my pockets. My cigarettes and lighter were removed and passed to the second police office. The feel of cold metal on my right wrist, the click of a lock, and my right hand was removed from the wall. It was held at the small of my back. I dropped my head forward, breathing deeply, fighting back my panic, as my left hand joined my right. I felt as though I was drowning. More cold steel, another click. I lifted my head, trying to steel myself for whatever came next. Hands on my shoulders turned me, holding onto me as I was taken to the waiting police car. It was time to face the music... 


End file.
